La lluvia en tus ojos
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Kou y Futaba, dos chicos que han tenido que atravesar por diversos retos para llegar hasta donde están, ahora, a punto de ingresar a la universidad, nuevos obstáculos se interponen entre ellos, ¿serán capaces de vencerlos?
1. El amor, es dificil de encontrar

**Hola, esta es la primera vez que me aventuro a realizar un fanfic de mi amado anime **_**Ao Haru Ride, **_**espero que les guste, y por favor, si les agrada, déjenme un review, onegai :)**

LA LLUVIA EN TUS OJOS.

Capítulo 1

"El amor…es difícil de encontrar"

Fue un día como hoy, cuando comenzó nuestra historia, en ese entonces, no imagine lo mucho que llegaría a amarle, ni toda la alegría y la tristeza por la que tendría que pasar. Es gracias a esta lluvia que ahora soy testigo de los gestos más minuciosos que aparecen en su rostro. La lluvia que antes corría con velocidad por mi corazón al no estar cerca de él, se ha detenido, al igual que su mirada en mis ojos.

Ha pasado un año, Kou y yo hemos mantenido esta relación con paciencia, y siempre tratamos de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora, esos recuerdos dolorosos, parecen tan solitarios y lejanos junto a él.

-Futaba~chan, Futaba~chan- alguien pronuncia mi nombre con impaciencia, es…

-Yuuri, lo siento, me hundí en mis pensamientos.

-¿Por eso estabas perdida observando la lluvia?

-Sí, me acorde del día en que Kou y yo hablamos por primera vez- respondí con la vista hacia la ventana.

-Te ves muy linda así- sonrió dulcemente-. Vámonos ya Futaba~chan, todos nos están esperando.

Asentí con delicadeza. Corrimos hacia la planta baja, al área de casilleros, donde mis amigos nos esperaban ansiosos por nuestro retraso, yo solo había regresado al salón por un libro que había olvidado, pero me quede ensimismada por las gotas de lluvia que caían sin importar nada que ocurriera en el mundo, Yuuri tuvo que subir para buscarme.

Al llegar los observe a los tres, Kou y Kominato se recargaban contra los casilleros, mientras Shuuko los apuntaba con su celular.

-Aléjate un poco, Kominato- decía Kou empujando a su amigo con una mano.

-Pero…Kou, esta será una de nuestras ultimas fotos.

-Dejen de jugar y dense prisa- Shuuko parecía estar un poco desesperada por la actitud de aquellos chicos.

-Ya te dije que te apartes Komi…-Kou desvió su mirada-, Yoshioka, Makita, por fin llegaron.

-Lo sentimos- respondimos las dos al unísono.

-¿Podemos irnos?, estamos todos- dijo Shuuko con cansancio.

-Bien, vámonos, pero no te escaparas Kou, tendré mi foto perfecta contigo- grito en forma de advertencia el chico rubio.

-Mabuchi, Futaba~chan, ¿compartirán la sombrilla?- comento Yuuri entre risas.

Kou no pudo evitar hacer un mohín al escuchar su antiguo apellido, a pesar de que lo había vuelto a cambiar por "Tanaka", todos le seguían llamando "Mabuchi", aunque estos lo hicieran como un gesto de cariño, era como, una especie de apodo.

-Acaso ¿Te da pena, Kou?- Kominato golpeo su espalda.

-No seas estúpido, ella es mi novia- respondió con molestia al tiempo en que me tomaba de la mano jalándome hacia la salida-. Vamos, Yoshioka.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, yo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras el evitaba verme. Me encantaban las veces que hacia ese tipo de cosas de improvisto, se veía tan tierno ante mis ojos. Después de un largo camino nos separamos de los chicos y nosotros continuamos, a veces pensaba que tenía mucha suerte al vivir ambos en la misma dirección.

-Desde aquí nos separamos, quédate con la sombrilla, Futaba- a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos juntos, a Kou aún le incomodaba llamarme por mi primer nombre, aunque yo le decía Kou desde hace mucho.

-¿Estás seguro?, te mojaras.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo camino más rápido así que llegare a casa en minutos.

-Está bien, entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?- siempre solía realizar esa despedida en forma de pregunta, tal vez porque aún me costaba creer, que después de tanto tiempo, yo, Yoshioka Futaba, fuera novia de Tanaka Kou.

-Siempre lo dices con ese tono tan inseguro.

-Eso es porque a veces, esto me parece un sueño.

-Así que, ¿esto, te parece irreal?- tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos, acercándome a él.

Eran tantos los besos que me había dado, y aun así los recordaba todos, eran tan distintos entres si, y a la vez tan iguales, pero siempre percibía tanta ternura en ellos, como la primera vez.

-No…siento que estoy en un sueño, hasta que tus labios me devuelven a la realidad- respondí completamente embelesada.

-Yoshi…Futaba- me abrazo de repente-, nunca te vuelvas a despedir así de mí, estoy aquí, esto es real.

-Lo sé- correspondí su abrazo con la misma fuerza.

Así fue como inicio nuestro último mes como estudiantes de preparatoria, todos estábamos llenos de ilusiones, pero a la vez temíamos por lo que nos aguardaba en la universidad. Pero en realidad eso no me preocupaba demasiado, Kou y yo iríamos a la universidad de Tokyo, junto a Yuuri y Uchimiya~kun. Mi vida cambiaria, de eso estaba segura, dentro de poco, y lo percibí en el momento que la lluvia se detuvo, y Kou y yo seguíamos aferrados el uno al otro, bajo aquel cielo grisáceo.

つづく...

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, díganme si les gusto :3 ¡Mata ne!**


	2. Estrella distante

Capítulo 2

"Estrella distante"

-Futaba, no olvidaste que hoy saldríamos, ¿cierto?- dijo Shuuko al otro lado del teléfono.

-Eh…no, claro que no, ya voy en camino, es solo que el tren se retrasó un poco.

-Date prisa, ya llegamos todos- colgó sin decir más.

Me deshice mágicamente de las cobijas que me mantenían aprisionada, salte de la cama al ropero buscando algo de ropa. Olvide que el día de hoy iría al parque de diversiones de Nagashima con mis amigos, lo habíamos planeado desde hace mucho, pero lo pospusimos hasta que estuviéramos cerca de la graduación. Localice un vestido azul cielo con tirantes que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas, lo acomode en mi cuerpo, me puse unos zapatos bajos de correa, cepille un poco mi cabello y salí de casa sin siquiera ordenar el caos que había provocado en mi habitación.

Atravesé las calles como un rayo. Subí al primer tren que vi y solo espere para llegar a mi destino. Baje en la estación Nakano Sakaue, y camine unas tres calles, sin el furor que antes me dominaba. Observe una pequeña mano que se alzaba entre la multitud, se trataba de Yuuri.

-Perdón chicos- dije agitadamente.

-Vámonos, Kominato está ansioso por subirse a los juegos- Kou me tomo de la mano.

-¿Kominato?, pero tu también estabas ansioso por entrar Mabuchi- replico Shuuko.

-Cállate.

Observe a una persona al lado de Yuuri, era su novio, Uchimiya~kun, algunas veces salía con nosotros, al verlo, una imagen de Kikuchi Touma apareció de golpe. Aunque nos veíamos con frecuencia, por ir a la misma escuela, nuestra relación ya no era como solía ser, a veces nos topábamos en los pasillos y nos saludábamos brevemente. Por otro lado, su relación con Kou mejoro bastante, tal vez porque ambos asistían a los mismos cursos para el examen de la universidad.

El parque estaba repleto de gente, tanto que nos costaba caminar libremente. Repentinamente sentí que alguien me empujo bruscamente, lo cual hizo que soltara la mano de Kou. Salí como pude del conjunto de personas que caminaban sin cesar, me detuve al lado de un poste y comencé a buscar a mis amigos, no los veía por ninguna parte, así que grite sus nombres, pero no aparecieron por ningún lado. Busque mi celular entre las curiosidades dentro de mi bolso, solo para darme cuenta que lo había olvidado en casa. Sin saber exactamente a donde ir comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a la multitud. Observe desde donde estaba un juego que se veía muy grande, imagine que se podía ver desde cualquier punto del parque, y por alguna razón, pensé que tal vez allí encontraría a mis amigos.

Parecía que no avanzaba absolutamente nada, aquel juego gigante en forma de torre aun lucia increíblemente lejos. Después de deambular alrededor de una hora, por fin observe a solo unos pasos la extraña máquina. Cerca de ahí había un puesto de comida y sin pensarlo corrí para comer algo. Todas la personas que se cruzaban por ahí no podían evitar voltear al ver la forma tan desesperada en la que devoraba cada Takoyaki, Onigiri u Okonomiyaki que llegaba a mi boca.

Después de alimentar mi gula me senté en una banca, y completamente decaída cerré mis ojos a punto de llorar por la desesperación. El viento soplo fuerte, revolviendo mi cabello, sus silbidos parecían susurrar mi nombre con sutileza…pero me di cuenta, no era el aire, era Kou.

-Futaba- corría hacia mí sin detenerse.

-Kou- me levante de un salto de aquella banca, gritando igualmente su nombre.

Cuando llego a mí no se detuvo para respirar. Se abalanzo para darme un abrazo haciéndome tambalear un poco. Se aferró a mi cintura, como si fuera la primera y a la vez la última ocasión que lo hiciera, su respiración agitada poco a poco fue calmándose. Lo rodee con mis brazos, sin decir nada, sin sentir nada más que sus latidos. La tranquilidad que sentía siempre que estaba a su lado, era incomparable, y en estos momentos, para mí era inconcebible el estar sin escuchar su voz y sentir su cálido contacto, se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de obsesión, que temía se volviera, con el paso del tiempo, algo más doloroso de lo que ahora sentía.

-No vuelvas a separarte así, me asustaste- murmuro escondiendo su rostro entre mi cabello.

-L-lo siento, es que había mucha gente. ¿En dónde están los demás?- gire mi rostro en todas direcciones.

-Les dije que yo te buscaría solo, para que ellos pudieran divertirse.

-¿Cómo, supiste que estaría aquí?

-Mmm…en realidad solo fue por eso- señalo el juego en forma de torre, despegándose de mi cuerpo-. Sentí que al ser el lugar más alto, no lo sé, tal vez desde ahí te podría encontrar.

Sonreí al escucharlo, no podía creer que ambos hayamos pensado cosas similares.

-Debemos alegrarnos nosotros también, vamos, subiremos a los juegos que tú quieras- esbozo una amplia sonrisa, de esas que solo yo podía ver, porque solo las dibujaba para mí.

Aunque me sentía mal por no estar con todos mis amigos, no podía evitar sentirme un poco afortunada por haberme quedado sola con Kou. Tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos primero a la rueda de la fortuna, siempre anhele estar allá arriba junto a él, y esta era mi gran oportunidad. Compramos los boletos y subimos con cautela. Desde aquí arriba, todo el parque se podía ver en su máximo esplendor, lleno de color, vida, e infinidad de luces. Voltee hacia Kou, el me sonrió inmediatamente. Después de observar meticulosamente cada detalle de todo para grabarlo en mi mente, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y el acariciaba grácilmente mi cabello.

-Se está haciendo tarde- dijo Kou rompiendo la atmósfera-. Debemos irnos, ¿está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza, para mí era más que suficiente el tiempo que había pasado allí con él. Salimos del parque Nagashima con el sol extinto casi por completo. Durante todo el trayecto de regreso conversamos (o hable, mejor dicho), de lo que había visto, comido, así como de los juegos tan extraños y extravagantes que nunca me hubiese imaginado que existieran. Sin darme cuenta llegamos a la parte del día que menos me gustaba, la despedida.

-Nos vemos, Kou- me aparte instintivamente de su lado.

-Claro.

Estos momentos seguían siendo incómodos para ambos. Cuando estábamos a punto de tomar cada uno nuestros caminos, una estrella fugaz pasó frente a nosotros, en aquel cielo distante, lejano.

-¿Viste eso?- Kou hablo embelesado.

-Perfectamente.

Volvimos a buscar la mano del otro mientras veíamos el cielo lleno de infinitas estrellas. Kou me tomo delicadamente de la cintura, acercándome a él, por un momento, al ver sus ojos, divise de nuevo una estrella a través de ellos, y sentí que esa estrella era el, tan brillante como ninguna otra, ajena a todas las demás. Al tocar sus labios mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, pose mis brazos sobre su cuello, devolviéndolo el beso con el mismo deseo y amor que Kou me transmitía.

-Mañana…en el parque Sankaku, a las siete, te esperare ahí- susurro en mi oído.

Respondí afirmativamente. No habíamos planeado una cita, pero debo admitir que después de ese beso lo único que quería era verlo de nuevo, lo más pronto posible, y ver de nuevo esos ojos que parecían hablarme sin soltar una sola palabra de su boca.

つづく...


	3. Plegaria

Capítulo 3

"Plegaria"

A través de mi ventana observe los rayos del sol que apenas despertaban, invadiendo la ciudad, iluminando mi cuerpo. Aunque la cita iba ser hasta la tarde, por el trabajo de Kou, me sentía muy ansiosa por que llegara ya ese momento.

Me levante para desayunar con mis padres, y después, para matar el tiempo, salí a caminar para despejar mi mente. El invierno estaba por culminar, se percibía en el aire frio que ahora soplaba con menos fuerza, la primavera, que anunciaba con éxtasis el nacimiento de los cerezos, estaba a punto de iniciar. Detuve mi andar cuando observe, a lo lejos, a una persona conocida que se acercaba con inseguridad hasta donde yo estaba.

-Yoshioka~san, buenos días- sonrió levemente. Su cabello rubio, que era más corto que antes, lucia alborotado, y su nariz tenía un color rojo por el frio. Desde hace mucho que no era el mismo chico, no se apenaba fácilmente como solía hacerlo, incluso su cuerpo se había tornado más fuerte, y a pesar de su notable madurez tanto física como mentalmente, sus ojos brillaban con la misma gentiles de aquel chico que yo conocía.

-Buenos días, Kikuchi~kun. Me parece tan extraño que nos encontremos aquí y a estas horas.

-Es verdad. Yo solo quería salir un rato de casa para caminar, ya no lo había hecho, ¿y tú Yoshioka~san?

-¿Yo? Ah…yo, quería…respirar aire fresco- hable con nerviosismo.

-No finjas conmigo, pensé que ya habíamos superado eso, ¿tiene algo que ver con Mabuchi?- pregunto de forma inquisidora, después de todo me conocía lo suficiente.

-Sí- suspire-. Pero no es nada malo, de ninguna forma, él no hizo nada que me hiciera sentir mal o algo así. Es solo que, hoy tenemos una cita, y me siento extraña, nerviosa.

-Sé que no te haría daño, soy consciente de ello más de lo que me gustaría- dijo con pesadumbre-. Pero, es normal que te sientas así ¿no crees? Incluso es bueno, eso quiere decir que su amor en lugar de ir hacia abajo va en aumento, porque ha permanecido intacto, igual que la primera vez que se vieron.

-Entonces, ¿no es malo sentir esto?

Acaricio mi cabeza con fraternidad mientras reía con mucha fuerza, sin darme cuenta yo también comencé a reír. Cuando recuperamos el aire nos observamos unos segundos y nos despedimos sin decir una palabra, pues no era necesario.

Regrese a casa con un sentimiento de alivio después de la charla que me regalo Kikuchi~kun, y sin nada más que hacer llene todo el tiempo libre con un montón de actividades ociosas; desde acomodar mi ropa y zapatos por color, hasta contar cada uno de mis cabellos (aunque no avanzaba mucho porque siempre perdía la cuenta). En medio de mi importante conteo el celular sobre la cama empezó a vibrar.

-¿Kou?

-Futaba, hola- respondió con cansancio.

-¿Estas bien? Suenas fatigado, si quieres podemos posponer la cita para otro día.

-No, no, solo tengo un poco de sueño por eso…por eso te hable, para escuchar tu voz, eso siempre me revive.

-Ya veo- dije un poco avergonzada.

-Futaba, no pensaba decirte esto pero, recibirás un regalo el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¿No debería ser al revés?- replique confundida.

-Sí, pero pienso cambiar esa tradición. En mi cumpleaños, en lugar de recibir regalos, yo le daré presentes a las personas más importantes para mí, como agradecimiento por soportarme un año más- soltó una risotada-. ¿No te parece una buena idea?

-Aunque lo hagas, Kou, de todos modos te darán obsequios.

-Tengo tiempo para informarles a todos, además, ya lo he planeado, y los regalos están listos para ser entregados.

-¿Eh? Eso fue rápido- lance un pequeño grito.

-Esa es la razón por la que soy el empleado estrella de la pizzería, soy el más veloz- comenzó a alardear.

-¡Dios, Kou!

-Me tengo que ir, debo entregar un pedido, nos vemos en el parque, y Futaba, yo, te amo…te amo- repitió con ímpetu.

-Te amo, Kou.

Escuche una leve risa de satisfacción y acto seguido colgó. Me quede un momento embelesada por sus palabras, reaccione al ver el reloj, eran las seis, tan solo faltaba una hora. Corrí al baño para darme una ducha. Al salir recogí mi cabello en una coleta de lado. Encontré un vestido café con mangas largas, arriba de las rodillas, y unos botines de un color café más fuerte. Coloque sobre mis piernas unas medias negras para mantenerlas calientes y por ultimo tome una gabardina negra, guantes y una bufanda. Aún faltaban veinte minutos, los cuales llenaría con la caminata de la casa hasta el parque.

El viento soplaba levemente alrededor de mí. Kou se había retrasado media hora, algunas veces pasó algo similar porque su jefe, de último minuto, le encargaba uno o dos pedidos más. Los minutos pasaban y él no llegaba. Me canse de estar parada así que me puse en cuclillas. Observe el reloj de Sankaku, ya eran las diez de la noche y Kou ni siquiera se comunicaba. Las constantes corrientes de aire arruinaron mi cabello, pero eso no me preocupaba. Mi madre termino por ir a recogerme al parque después de la llamada que me hizo. Prácticamente me llevo arrastrando, no quería irme de allí.

Una llamada tras otra, y ninguna de Kou, todas eran de Kominato, o Shuuko, o Yuuri. De repente, en medio de la oscuridad en la que comenzaba a sumergirme, repetí sin cesar el nombre de Kou, una y otra vez, como si de esa forma el miedo en mi corazón fuera a desaparecer. El teléfono sonó de nuevo, mi padre, quien se había quedado despierto a mi lado al igual que mamá, respondió y después me paso aquel aparato. En un acto que no llego a comprender aun, vire hacia el pequeño reloj colgado en la sala antes de tomar la llamada, las manecillas acababan de marcar las doce.

-¿Yoshioka?

-Sensei, Kou me dejo plantada, ¿sabe dónde está escondido?

Percibí un pequeño sobresalto del otro lado.

-Yoshioka- hablo con firmeza-. Kou…tuvo un accidente.

Mi voz desapareció repentinamente, dejándome sin aliento, mientras mis ojos comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Un accidente? ¿En qué hospital se encuentra? ¿Está bien?- la voz perdida por segundos volvió de una manera sorpresiva y exaltada.

Los sollozos que escuche a través de la bocina fueron mi respuesta. Kou…ya no estaba aquí, él, no abriría los ojos este día para ver los rayos del sol, ni escucharía de nuevo el cantar de las aves. La persona más importante en mi vida, había dejado de existir. Comprendí que hoy, comenzaría un nuevo día, sin una parte de mi, sin Kou.


	4. Los pétalos negros del cerezo

Capitulo 4

"Los pétalos negros del cerezo"

¿A dónde voy? Siento que algo muy oscuro está naciendo en mi interior y no sé cómo detenerlo, Kou, seguirás en mi corazón ¿cierto? Los rayos del sol que chocan contra mí ahora no me producen ningún efecto, es como si todo lo que ven mis ojos se viera envuelto en una sombra, incapaz de retirarse de su sitio, y no sé por cuanto tiempo estará allí, ¿tratara de meterse en mí, para luego destrozarme, lentamente por dentro?

¿A dónde voy?

-Futaba, cariño, date prisa por favor.

Escucho la voz de mi madre que ha ido rebotando desde la sala hasta mi recamara. Es cierto, apenas lo he recordado, hoy es el funeral de Kou. ¿Funeral? Que palabra tan extraña, ¿Por qué se hacen esas cosas? Después de todo la persona ya está muerta, ya no te escucha, ya no te ve, es un simple ser que ha culminado su vida en este mundo. Kou es una de ellas, incluso aunque llore hasta agotar las lágrimas de mis ojos, el no estará ahí para convertirse en mi pilar, ¿estará feliz de que vaya a despedirlo? ¿Se pondrá triste porque soy incapaz de soltar mi llanto? Alegría o tristeza, después de todo no importa, su rostro es algo que mantendré en mi mente, nunca más lo podre tocar, no seré testigo de cada gesto que aparezca en el.

Kou…no es que no me sienta perdida, ni agobiada por tu muerte, es solo, que no tengo idea de que hacer, no lo sé, en estos momentos no sé si llorar por ti, o reír porque sé que tú no desearías verme desolada. ¿A dónde voy? Ah, sí, a tu funeral.

A pesar de mi falta de determinación me levanto de la cama perfectamente arreglada, mi vida ha seguido con normalidad, o por lo menos eso pretendo, solo que con un ligero gran cambio, una parte de mi vida se ha ido. ¿Por qué tenías que tomar tanto de mí?

Mi armario está repleto de ropa con colores llenos de vida, me producen cierto hastió. En el último rincón de aquel mueble hecho de madera logro encontrar un vestido negro, me agrada, luce tal y como me siento ahora. Es un poco corto, y sus mangas largas no me benefician mucho, pero es reconfortante, se parece a mí. Paso mis manos por mi cabello que ha crecido hasta la mitad de mi espalda. Encuentro una boina, negra, que llama la atención de mis ojos, y la coloco sobre mi cabeza.

-Futaba… ¿estas lista?- dice mi padre con sigilo, para no perturbar el frágil estado de ánimo con el que he cargado últimamente.

-Ahora bajo papá, espérenme en el auto.

Mis padres y amigos han estado preocupados por mí, dicen que no es sano que no haya llorado, claro que lo he hecho, cuando Kou estaba vivo. Creo que, las lágrimas solo se le permiten a las personas vivas, o completas.

Mientras nos dirigimos a ese lugar mis padres me dedican miradas estupefactas, probablemente sea por la sonrisa en mi rostro, como la de una niña pequeña a punto de salir de viaje con su familia. No tiene nada de malo que yo sonría.

-Futaba~chan, Futa…

-Hola Yuuri- corte sus palabras-. ¿Cómo están todos? Han llegado antes que yo, que raro. ¡Kominato! Incluso tú llegaste temprano.

-Futaba, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Shuuko.

-Claro, ¿lo dices por este vestido? Sé que no es muy bonito.

Mi amiga estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Tanaka~sensei. Inclino la cabeza para saludarnos a todos, y acto seguido caminamos detrás de el hacia donde estaba el ataúd de Kou, apunto de ser enterrado. El cementerio era un lugar muy bonito para ser usado de esa forma. Estaba rodeado de árboles, arboles de cerezo, y en el centro yacían las tumbas de personas que alguna vez fueron importantes para alguien.

Cuando estaban deslizando la caja hacia abajo, ante todas las miradas atónitas, desconsoladas, perdidas, de cada persona, observe como un pequeño pétalo se posaba en esa caja de caoba. Tan pequeño y frágil se robó mi atención, vi claramente la sonrisa de Kou en su pálido color rosa. Desee ser aquel pétalo, para acompañarlo por siempre. ¡No me dejes sola! Apreté mis manos con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar todo tipo de pensamiento, y una vez más, comencé a ver como todo se oscurecía, el tiempo de detuvo, y los árboles, que comenzaban a florecer, se tiñeron de un color negro que ahora me provocaba escalofríos. Desvié la vista para posarla en cualquier persona, quien sea. Me encontré con unos ojos gris oscuro. La chica que hace tiempo se convirtió en una rival para mí, estaba del otro lado del agujero que absorbía lo poco que quedaba en este mundo de Kou.

La una frente a la otra, pero sin mantener contacto visual. En ese momento, percibí en sus ojos la misma fragilidad que resguardaban los míos, el temblor que su cuerpo deseaba ocultar era el mismo que el que nació en mi desde aquel día. Me di cuenta, de que entre todas las personas ahí presentes, ella era la única que sentía lo mismo que yo, la única capaz de comprender mi desequilibrio tanto físico como mental. Narumi Yui, ella tampoco lloraba, solo observaba atentamente el descender del recipiente donde estaba el cuerpo de la persona que alguna vez amo más que a nada. La persona que ambas amamos. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan identificada con ella, me sentí conectada, como si no estuviera sola, una nueva esperanza nació en mí, pues alguien más se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias que yo, y no se atrevería a juzgarme.

La tierra comenzó a cubrir el gran hoyo en la tierra. Fue la primera vez, desde que me había enterado de su muerte, que me dieron ganas de llorar. Por arte de magia el cielo escucho mis susurros, y comenzó a despedir gotas de lluvia que aumentaban su intensidad. Las personas se fueron disipando. Al final quedamos Narumi y yo, varadas en un lugar que nos parecía desconocido. Al notar mi mirada perdida se acercó, insegura, y en un acto que me tomo desprevenida me tomo de la mano. Aquel contacto me transmitió dolor, muy similar, casi idéntico al mío. Comenzó a sollozar tranquilamente. Nos abrazamos, creo que ambas pensamos lo mismo; nos podríamos derrumbar en cualquier momento. Después de un largo rato nos separamos, nos dirigimos una mirada, no de lastima, más bien de esperanza. Ella se retiró, tal vez quería dejarme sola para que lograra despedirme adecuadamente.

Agradecí en silencio el gesto de mi anterior enemiga. Pero aunque quería llorar, no podía, ¿Por qué? ¿También te llevaste mis lágrimas? Por más que quería no podía hacerlo, me percate de algo, en realidad yo no quería llorar, aun no, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir. La lluvia dejo de chocar contra mi cabeza, pero seguía cayendo a mi alrededor, alguien me cubría con una sombrilla.

-¿La lluvia no te deja despedirte?- dijo Kikuchi~kun evitando mi mirada.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, palabras de aliento, sin serlas necesariamente. Me acerque más a él. Poso su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciándola suavemente. Así nos quedamos, durante una hora, sin decir nada, observando la lluvia incesante que caía sobre nosotros, completamente ajena a la guerra que daba inicio en nuestros corazones.

つづく...

**¡He vuelto! Perdónenme por matar a Kou, créanme que me dolió matar a uno de mis personajes favoritos, solo quería escribir algo donde Kikuchi se volviera la esperanza para Futaba, y tal vez, ahora si sea capaz de llenar su corazón, aunque ahora la tiene más difícil. Bueno, yo me entiendo, espero que les haya gustado y se detengan a regalarme un review. ¡Mata ne!**


	5. Nunca me abandones

Capitulo 5

"Nunca me abandones"

¿Desde cuándo se detuvo el tiempo?

Han pasado dos semanas desde que murió Kou, y parece que el tiempo se ha paralizado, deteniendo la vida de más de una persona. Estamos por entrar a la universidad, los exámenes de admisión fueron hace tres días, solo nos queda esperar los resultados.

Todos hemos seguido a nuestro propio ritmo, pero la verdad es que la repentina muerte de un amigo nos ha hecho madurar mucho más rápido. Shuuko parecer ser la misma, pero he notado que sus gestos suelen ser ahora más gráciles y sinceros que antes. Kominato sorpresivamente subió sus notas y aunque sigue sonriendo, lo hace por breves momentos. Yuuri ha perdido su característica sonrisa y optimismo, solo su novio es capaz de devolvérsela, además de que su semblante es más serio. Percibo en cada una de las personas en la escuela, hayan conocido a Kou o no, una sombra que no está dispuesta a irse.

-Futaba, ya terminaron las clases- escucho una delicada voz.

-Lo siento, estaba por irme, solo estaba recogiendo mis cosas.

-Uchimiya-kun y los demás iremos a ver los resultados de los exámenes, ¿Quieres venir?

-Claro…pero, Yuuri, ¿no les molesta?

-Qué cosas dices, por supuesto que no, al contrario, estoy segura de que les alegrara que vengas, desde…-se detiene de golpe-. Es mejor que nos vayamos, Futaba.

Solo asiento y comienzo a seguir a mi amiga. Llegamos al área de casilleros y me topo con muchas miradas sobre mí

-Es bueno verte, has permanecido encerrada en tu castillo mucho tiempo- el primero en hablar es Kikuchi, su voz que no refleja lastima como la de todos, me hace sentir bien.

-Bien, bien, vámonos, pero antes- la chica de cabello negro se acerca a mi regalándome un abrazo que me toma por sorpresa-. Futaba, no vuelvas a alejarte de nosotros, ¿entiendes?

-No lo hare.

En los días pasados estuve apartada de todos mis amigos, no deseaba llenarlos de mis propias preocupaciones cuando ellos también tienen montones y montones de cosas en que pensar. Aun así, aunque nadie me crea, estoy mejor que antes, siento que mi vida por fin está saliendo de un gran agujero.

-¡Lo logre!, ¡lo logramos!- grita Kominato atrayendo las miradas de las personas en el restaurant en el que estamos.

-Tranquilo, ahora deberías preocuparte por permanecer en la universidad- exclama Shuuko haciendo que todos riéramos.

-Es genial, ¿no crees, Futaba?- Yuuri clava su vista en mi-. Tú, Kikuchi, Uchimiya y yo iremos a la misma universidad, nos veremos muy seguido.

-Ah, claro, es fantástico- respondo con algo de apatía.

-De acuerdo, es suficiente. Chicos, ¿podrían dejarnos solas? Yuuri y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante con Futaba.

Los tres chicos salen rápidamente del lugar al instante en que escuchan esas palabras.

-Deja de actuar así, ¿quieres? No tiene nada de malo llorar, ¡hazlo! Desde que…desde que Mabuchi murió no te he visto hacerlo una sola vez- Shuuko trata de controlar su voz, ahogando un par de gritos.

-Shuu tiene razón, puedes hacerlo, nos tienes a nosotras para apoyarte- dice mi amiga, retomando el tono de voz tan dulce que pensé había olvidado.

-¿De qué hablan? Estoy bien, me siento bien, y Kou no estará feliz si estoy triste, por eso es que siempre debo sonreír, ¿no lo entienden?- esbozo una sonrisa, la más falsa en toda mi vida.

-Por favor ya deja de jugar- Shuuko lanza un grito incapaz de retenerlo más.

-No estoy jugando a nada, ustedes no lo entienden porque nunca han perdido una parte de su vida, no saben lo que es dejar de sentir todo lo que está a tu alrededor. ¡No lo saben! Ustedes son las que deberían dejar de jugar a las heroínas.

Completamente fuera de mi misma salgo corriendo del pequeño restaurant. Estoy molesta, y se perfectamente que no es con ellas. Siempre hago lo mismo, huyo de mis toda conversación que se dirija al mismo tema que me trae tanto dolor.

Camino sin rumbo fijo, el sol se está ocultando detrás de las casas otorgándole al cielo tonos naranjas y rojos, cuando se oculte por completo solo predominara un color; el negro. Color que últimamente domina los paisajes de mi vida donde sea que este. Sin darme cuenta llego hasta el lugar en el que vi a llorar a Kou por primera vez, pero también lo vi reír. Me acuesto sobre el césped en el que un día estuvo a mi lado la persona más importante en mi vida. Quiero que regrese…

-¿Yoshioka?

Kou, ¿eres tú?

-Yoshioka.

No, no es él. Una silueta se acerca a mí posándose a mi lado. Reconozco esa cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba preocupado por ti, así que regrese al restaurant y no te encontré, Murao y Makita me contaron lo que paso, me pidieron que te buscara.

-Se lo que me dirás, todos me lo han dicho, será mejor que me dejes sola.

-Sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre- suelta una sonrisa que por alguna razón hace que me incorpore-. No vine a eso, y no sé qué es lo que todos te han dicho, solo quería estar contigo, hace mucho que no estamos juntos.

Observo la sonrisa que permanece en su rostro, y cuando menos me doy cuenta yo también estoy sonriendo. El viento sopla suavemente a nuestro alrededor levantando mi cabello, susurrando palabras que se niegan a entrar en mí. El sol ha desaparecido en el horizonte para ser reemplazado por un sinfín de estrellas. De la nada una estrella fugaz atraviesa el cielo de marzo. Siento como algo muy frió cae en mi mejilla, al tocarlo con mis manos me percato de que no es una lagrima, es, ¿nieve?

-Nieve- susurro con la vista hacia arriba.

-Qué raro, está nevando el último día de invierno- el chico acaricia mi cabeza-. *A veces sucede lo contrario, ¿no es así? Herimos a la gente que queremos proteger, sonriendo, cuando en realidad tienes ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué?, yo no…

-Yoshioka- dijo, cortando mis palabras-, no me mientas, no a mí. No has llorado, y sé muy bien que hay una razón para ello, no te presionare para que me lo cuentes pero, ¿no crees que ya es hora?

-No, no lo es, y tal vez nunca lo será- aparto bruscamente la mano que tenía en mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Deja salir todo lo que tienes, o nunca podrás salir adelante.

-Es que, no lo entiendes, nadie lo hace- mi voz inevitablemente se está quebrando-. Siento que si llego a llorar, al derramar lágrimas iré olvidando poco a poco a Kou, llorar para mi implica deshacerme de casa uno de sus recuerdos, y no quiero, no quiero que desaparezca. Todos siguen con sus vidas porque han sido capaces de llorar, por eso se olvidan cada vez más de Kou.

-Yoshioka…

-Mientras no lo haga, él nunca me abandonara.

-Ya basta- me toma por los hombros obligándome a verlo a la cara-. No te olvidaras de él, eso es imposible, te prometo que yo me encargare de que nunca lo hagas, pero por ahora libérate de ese peso, estas mal si piensas que dejarlo crecer es lo correcto.

-Pero, qué hay de malo en visitar los mismos lugares que Kou, o comer lo que el solía comer, extrañar su presencia a mi lado, oler su aroma antes de irme a dormir, percibir su mirada siempre que camino a todas partes, ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Dime.

-No te pido que lo apartes de tu vida, solo… ¡Por dios! solo deja de aferrarte a su existencia, ya no está aquí, no volverá y debes hacerte a la idea.

Me abraza de una forma desgarradora, soltándose a llorar. Al escuchar sus sollozos mi mente ya no puede resistir, de la forma más inesperada comienzo a reconocer la muerte de mi amado. Mis llantos no se comparan a los de él, los míos están llenos del dolor que he guardado durante mucho tiempo. Siento que me quedare sin aire. Kou, te has ido, por fin lo estoy asimilando, sin embargo, me niego a sacarte de mi corazón, eso es imposible. ¿Cómo olvidarte? Si te llevaste una gran parte de mí, y tal vez fue la parte sensible. Creo, que mi vida ha comenzado a teñirse de un color blanco, como la nieve que cae sin cesar.

*Frase del anime_ Vampire Kight._

**Hola! he terminado este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten ^_^ **


	6. Sostenme mientras digo adiós

Capítulo 6

"Sostenme mientras digo adiós"

Di un pequeño paso, todo gracias a Kikuchi. El color negro de mi vida, estoy segura, pronto comenzara a desvanecerse, para ser opacado por uno más liviano, como el blanco, color que he asociado a la esperanza. Probablemente mi corazón con el paso del tiempo comience a olvidar la herida que lo está deteniendo, pero pasara mucho, mucho tiempo para eso, por ahora, seguiré llorando.

Observo el elegante y pulcro uniforme negro que está colgado en el armario. Hoy es la graduación, la inevitable separación ha llegado. Hoy debo despedirme de más personas, aunque no es lo mismo, pues de una u otra forma estas seguirán ahí para mí, no han muerto…

Mi actitud tan pesimista me hastía incluso a mí misma, pero que puedo hacer, no me puedo alejar de mi propio cuerpo, eso no es humanamente posible, ¿o sí?

—Futaba, linda, hay alguien que quiere verte, ponte rápido el uniforme y baja a la sala- dice mi madre con su habitual tono lleno de ternura.

¿Una visita?, ¿Quién podrá ser?

La duda me invade así que decido colocar el uniforme sobre mi cuerpo. La falda, el saco, la corbata, todo es igual, a excepción de un pequeño adorno rosa en forma de flor que se debe colgar del lado izquierdo. Al terminar apenas y cepillo mi cabello, salgo por la puerta sin detenerme a verme por el espejo, no es necesario.

—Futaba, has llegado— mi padre se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado—. Te ves preciosa hija- dice al tiempo en que me da un beso en la frente.

—Tu padre y yo estaremos en la cocina, esperándote.

La sala se quedó en un completo silencio, aun no sabía la identidad del extraño visitante y eso me desesperaba. Permanecía sentado dándome la espalda, en el asiento frente a mí. Note que se estaba incorporando, mi corazón dio un salto al reconocer su rostro.

— ¿Señor…Señor Tanaka?

—Buenos días Futaba-san, pensé en visitarte antes de tu graduación, espero no te moleste— dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que de inmediato me hizo recordar a alguien.

—Señor, yo…yo…lo siento tanto— sentí como mi vista se nublaba por culpa de las lágrimas. En aquella sonrisa frente a mi percibía la esencia de quien se había ido de mi lado repentinamente.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas, pequeña? Tú no tuviste la culpa, la muerte es parte de la vida y he aprendido a aceptarlo, tú también debes hacerlo. Comprendo cómo te sientes, yo tampoco esperaba que uno de mis hijos se fuera antes que yo— acaricio mi cabeza paternalmente—. Discúlpame tú a mí, se supone que venía con un regalo para alegrarte, pero he hecho todo lo contrario.

— ¿Un regalo?- murmure limpiando los rastros de lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Así es, ha estado en mi casa mucho tiempo, pero creo que mi compañía no le agrada mucho, se siente triste, me pareció buena idea que…— fue interrumpido por un pequeño gruñido—. Me pareció buena idea que ambos compartieran sus penas.

Ante mi mirada llena de curiosidad saco una jaula escondida detrás del sofá. En ella se encontraba un animalito, parecía asustado por el viaje que lo habían obligado a hacer. Era el mismo gato negro con una patita blanca, que parecía ser una calceta, el gato que Kou había adoptado y al cual cuidaba con mucho cariño.

—Creo que a mi hijo le hubiera gustado que Yoshioka se quedara contigo.

—Muchas gracias, será un placer hacerle compañía a Yoshioka— sonreí para mis adentros, era un poco raro llamarle al gatito por mi apellido.

—Muy bien, mi tarea termino. Tengo que irme, hoy me mudare a la casa de mi hijo. Felicidades por tu graduación— se inclinó haciendo una reverencia—. Por cierto, también vine para decirte que siempre tendrás un segundo hogar con nosotros, no lo olvides. Cuando te veo siento que dentro de ti hay una parte de mi hijo, por esa razón, no dejes de visitarme.

Asentí levemente, me acerque para así darle un abrazo a la persona que probablemente, ha estado sufriendo incluso más que yo. El señor Tanaka salió de casa tan sigilosamente como cuando entro. Una vez que se fue tome la jaula que había dejado en el piso para subirla a mi recamara. Le mostré al gato su nuevo hogar, salió tímidamente observando todo con sus ojos felinos.

—Bien, Yoshioka, yo ya me voy, regreso en la tarde— cruzo sus ojos con los míos, dejando escapar un maullido que pedía a gritos a su amo—. Lo sé, yo también lo extraño.

Acaricie el suave pelaje negro que portaba siempre con orgullo. Después salí de la habitación antes de que mis padres se hartaran de esperar.

* * *

><p>"Felicidades". Decía el gran cartel colgado en la entrada de la escuela. Camine seguida de mis padres. Llegamos al gimnasio donde siempre se hacían las ceremonias de graduación. Divise a varios compañeros juntos a sus familias. Deje a papá y mamá en sus asientos correspondientes para ir a las sillas de enfrente, juntos a los demás graduados.<p>

—Pensé que no llegarías, Yoshioka— un chico a mi lado me dirigió la palabra. Su cabellera rubia, ondulada y menos larga que antes, me hizo dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

—No me perdería por nada del mundo este evento— conteste con una fugaz simpatía.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando. Mire a mi alrededor, y lo único que pude ver fue rostros llenos de una inexplicable tristeza y alegría, una combinación nada buena. Las luces se apagaron un poco, dejando iluminada solo la parte más alta del gimnasio, donde solían estar los maestros, y los alumnos con los mejores promedios.

—Estamos aquí para despedir a este grupo de jóvenes…— comenzó a hablar el director de la escuela, pronunciando las clásicas palabras de protocolo. Como decir que fuimos la mejor generación y que nunca nos olvidara.

Antes de que más de una cabeza cayera al piso del aburrimiento, el micrófono resonó un poco cuando una persona distinta se posiciono frente a él, acomodándolo para dejarlo a su altura.

—A pesar de que he preparado un discurso, mientras venia hacia acá se me olvido por completo— soltó una risa nerviosa—. Pero, después de todo creo que no será necesario, mis sentimientos están más nutridos que nunca, así que diré lo primero que se me venga a la mente.

Shuuko tomo aire, desvió la mirada un instante hacia donde estábamos Kominato y yo, para después volverse hacia toda su audiencia.

— Han pasado tres años desde la primera vez que estuve aquí, en este mismo lugar, pero en circunstancias muy distintas. Aquel día esta institución me daba la bienvenida, ahora yo le digo adiós. No puedo decir que no me invade un inmenso dolor, sin embargo, al recordar todo lo que viví aquí, sin darme cuenta ya estoy sonriendo. Antes de llegar hoy para hablar frente a ustedes, recorrí la escuela, nuestra escuela. Reviví tantos momentos, recordé a todas las personas que conocí en esos salones, todos los corazones que se rompieron por esos pasillos, pero sobre todo, las miradas que nos embelesaron al mirar por esas ventanas. Hemos amado, hemos reído, hemos perdido. Y aun así seguimos juntos.

Es hora de abrir nuestras alas, para nunca ser cortadas. Es hora de salir al mundo que nos ha esperado impaciente. Se, que hay un motivo por el que nuestros destinos se cruzaron, justo en esta etapa de nuestras vidas, y por esa razón, quiero creer fervientemente que en un futuro nos volveremos a encontrar. Reiremos de nuevo, lloraremos, y nos despediremos.

Las despedidas no se acabaran nunca en nuestras vidas, por esa razón…— Shuuko, perdiendo el control de su voz despidió pequeños sollozos acompañados de algunas lágrimas—. Por esa razón debemos ser fuertes, por una persona en especial, él será nuestra luz durante mucho tiempo, lucharemos por la persona que este año se despidió de nosotros, enseñándonos lo corta que puede ser la vida, y que aun así puede ser increíble por vivirla junto a quien más amas.

Eso último lo dijo mirándome directamente. Sentí como si me fuera cayendo en un gran hoyo que se abría debajo de mí. Una vez más reprimió su llanto para finalizar sus palabras.

—Nuestra vida de instituto ha terminado, pero el verdadero viaje acaba de comenzar. Y no puedo irme sin decir ¡Banzai!

El gimnasio se llenó de aplausos, gritos, vitoreos, mientras otros cuantos lloraban. Kominato estaba de pie, como la mayoría, con los ojos cristalizados, reteniendo el líquido que estaba por derramar.

Shuuko, sabía que gran parte de ese discurso lo había dedicado exclusivamente a sus amigos, y a mí. Me levante de un salto de la silla sorprendiendo a más de uno. Corrí hacia la parte trasera del salón para interceptar a mi amiga de cabello negro. Mis zapatos resonaban al chocar contra el piso de madera.

Con la respiración entre cortada encontré a Shuuko detrás de las cortinas que nos separaban del bullicio de afuera. Yuuri también estaba allí, abrazaba a la chica con sentimentalismo, giro su rostro para verme. Su corto cabello castaño claro estaba desordenado. Me acerque lentamente para regresarlo a su lugar. Esa acción la dejo perpleja, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo siento— fue lo primero que pronuncie—, lo siento por haberles gritado de esa forma el otro día. Ustedes solo querían ayudarme y yo las trate muy mal.

—No seas tonta— vocifero Shuuko—, puedes gritarnos tanto como quieras mientras no te alejes de nosotras, tonta.

—Futaba, te quiero— mi pequeña amiga se abalanzo a mí—. Las quiero.

—Vamos, Yuuri, nos seguiremos viendo, ¿lo olvidas?

Las tres nos fundimos en un largo abrazo. Sentimos la presencia de alguien más, nos separamos y encontramos una cabellera rizada que nos observaba haciendo pucheros.

—Yo también las quiero— grito Kominato acercándose a nosotras rodeándonos con sus brazos.

Ahora, los cuatro nos aferrábamos. La calidez de todos me hacia sentir segura, protegida, como si me fuera a sostener por siempre. Sin decir una palabra, todos caminamos por última vez hacia nuestra antigua aula. Ellos se quedaron solo unos minutos, yo les dije que me quedaría más tiempo. Sentada en el lugar que siempre me esperaba solo a mí, observe por la ventana, recargue mi cabeza sobre la butaca y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos vi una silueta más que conocida. Kou…Kou estaba recargado contra la ventana, dándome la espalda.

Con paso trémulo mis pies llegaron hasta él, toque el vidrio con la palma de mi mano, insegura, ¿Esto, es una ilusión? Si es así ¿Qué tan fuerte es? Mi mano sintió una calidez que detono un temblor en mi ojos.

—Futaba— giro su rostro lentamente, siendo opacado un momento por los rayos del sol.

—Kou…

Sentí como mi respiración se entrecortaba. Definitivamente era él.

つづく

**Yeiiiii, ya termine, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Si les gusto no olviden seguir mi humilde historia, y si les gustó muchísimo no olviden en colocarla en sus favoritos (dejare de hacerme auto-publicidad). Gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejan reviews, y también a las que me leen en las sombras, jeje, ¡saludos! Nos vemos ¡Mata ne!**


	7. Cartas perdidas, espacios en blanco: I

**Fiuuuu, he terminado este capítulo, y ahora les traigo un poquito parte de la perspectiva de otros personajes :D**

Capítulo 7

"Cartas perdidas, espacios en blanco: M y M. Parte uno"

— ¿Murao?— dijo la voz del otro lado. Era Tanaka-sensei el que llamaba con tanta insistencia.

— Sensei… ¿Por qué me llama a estas horas?— respondí soñolientamente, con los ojos cerrados—. Si es algo relacionado con otro campamento de iniciación no me importa, yo no…

— Kou tuvo un accidente.

El sueño que cargaba desapareció al instante, mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente después de escuchar esas palabras, y a pesar del letargo que se comenzaba a teñir en mí, solo podía pensar en una persona.

— ¿Futaba, ella lo sabe? Sensei, ella debe saberlo.

— Lo sé, Murao, pero aun no le digo nada, quería informarles primero a todos ustedes, creo que de esa forma cuando ustedes la vean la podrán consolar.

¿Consolar?

— Quiero acompañar a Futaba, por favor, dígame en que hospital se encuentra Mabuchi.

Un silencio que acrecentaba mi ansiedad se alargaba cada vez más. Hasta que fue roto.

— Kou…no sobrevivió al accidente.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos escuche que Tanaka-sensei balbuceaba palabras que para mí no tenían sentido, deje de escucharlo, me desconecte de mi alrededor. ¿Muerte? Muerte. Jamás había sentido una sensación similar; tristeza, esa es la palabra. Por muchos años me mantuve en una completa soledad, alejándome de las personas, viví sola, y eso, en parte, me hizo olvidar los lazos que nos unen unos a otros. Esos lazos infinitamente efímeros.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando cuatro personas entraron a mi vida tan inesperadamente como la suave brisa del viento. Sur risas siempre me acompañan, haciéndome reír a mi también, aunque no lo demuestre demasiado.

Sin decir una palabra, por lo menos de aliento hacia la persona del otro lado, colgué el aparato entre mis manos.

Mabuchi Kou…debo decir que en un principio aquella persona no me agradaba del todo por la forma en la que trataba a Tanaka-sensei, quien era en ese entonces mi amor platónico. Pero, después me di cuenta de que en realidad yo compartía muchas cosas con él, no me refiero a gustos, sino a sentimientos. Creía que los caparazones que nos envolvían eran similares. Mi hastió hacia el creció cuando trataba de alejar a Futaba de Kikuchi. Pensé que era la persona más indecisa y repugnante del mundo por sus acciones.

Me di cuenta muy tarde la gran persona que era. Su forma de recuperar a Futaba tal vez no era la correcta, pero, de un momento a otro, toda la imagen que había creado de Mabuchi se quebró una vez que lo vi sufrir de verdad por mi amiga, rompiendo al fin el aura que siempre solía envolverlo. Y se resquebrajo aún mas siempre que lo veía sonreír como _idiota_ cada vez que observaba a la chica que tomaba de la mano. Ese era Mabuchi.

Algo en mi interior me dice a gritos que, aunque el ya no estuviera aquí, seguiría siendo un punto crucial que definiría muchas cosas en nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Sollozos; escucho sollozos a mi alrededor. Las personas que rodean aquel hoyo que se abre sobre la tierra como si nos quisiera tragar a todos me parece infinito, como si no llegara a ningún lado y a la vez desembocara en cualquier parte. Observo de nuevo a los lados, solo veo el color negro. A mi lado permanece estoicamente un chico de cabello rubio que sostiene gentilmente mi mano, transmitiéndome toda su turbia calidez. Siento que si me atrevo a soltarlo en estos momentos, podría desvanecerse ante mis ojos, de la misma forma que la persona de la que hoy me despido. No lo hagas, por favor, no desaparezcas nunca, Kominato.<p>

Futaba... ¿Qué se siente perderte a ti misma? Me pregunte cuando la vi de pie frente a esa lapida de piedra, sin soltar una lagrima, con la vista perdida, bajo la lluvia invernal. Extrañamente el vestido negro que trae consigo me parece más oscuro y fúnebre que el mío, o el de Yuuri. Pero, tal vez no sea solo el color de su vestido el que me causa tanto estremecimiento, puede que también sea a causa de la vida que se acaba de extinguir en sus ojos, antes llenos de una total felicidad.

Mabuchi…, no, Kou, yo jamás me atreví a confesar mi aprecio por ti, y me arrepiento por ello, a causa de eso, te prometo que velare siempre por la persona que tanto amaste y procuraste hasta tu último aliento. Desde ahora partiré el cascaron que me corrompe, tal como tú lo hiciste. Viviré lo que tú no pudiste, y amare tanto como tú lo hiciste, es una promesa…Kou.

.

.

Los arboles fuera de mi ventana se mecen sin cesar, eso provoca que algo muy dentro de mi corazón se oprima, es como si el viento que ruge fuera de mi habitación quisiera decirme algo. ¿Es bueno o malo?

No he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche desde que Futaba-chan me llamo preguntando por Mabuchi-kun. Percibí algo en su voz que no me dejo tranquila.

—Yuuri, ¿estas despierta? Tienes una llamada, es un profesor de la escuela— la voz de mi madre repiquetea en mi cabeza. No quiero levantarme, pero algo me impide negarme.

—Gracias mamá, contestare desde el teléfono de mi habitación— aparto las pesadas cobijas sobre mí para tomar aquel aparato rosa sobre la mesa de al lado— ¿Bueno?— solo escucho un silencio apabullante.

— Makita…, perdón por molestarte a estas horas— resuena en mi oído la voz de Tanaka-sensei

— Descuide, no estaba durmiendo.

— Que bien— resopla con pesadumbre—. Tengo que decirte algo, y debes ser muy fuerte…Kou tuvo un accidente. Yoshioka te necesita.

— ¿Accidente?

Sin prestar atención a las siguientes palabras de mi maestro colgué el teléfono. Y sin razón aparente comencé a llorar. Solo seguí llorando como si fuera mi único destino. Mabuchi murió, ¿por qué no me sorprende? ¿Ese era mensaje que el inclemente viento me quería transmitir?

Infinidad de imágenes aparecen con brío ante mis ojos; la primera vez que lo conocí, Futaba sonriendo a su lado, celos, envidia, desamor, lagrimas, de nuevo amor…muerte.

Siempre me pregunte como era posible que una persona tan eufórica como Futaba, podía congeniar con aquel chico, tan frio y misterioso. Con el paso del tiempo lo descubrí. Simplemente era amor puro, incapaz de quebrarse con cualquier cosa y pretexto creado por el destino. O eso creía yo ingenuamente. Siempre, siempre ingenua ante las situaciones de la vida. Esa soy yo.

Trato de sonreír ante cualquier adversidad, sin darme cuenta de lo que pasa por los corazones de otros, cuando vea a Futaba-chan a los ojos, ¿seré capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera? ¿Eso la lastimara? Creo que, debo dejar de actuar tan infantilmente como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Lo hago desde que las personas comenzaron a ignorarme, a alejarse de mí.

No puedo ser como Futaba quien sonríe en los momentos adecuados. Mucho menos como _él_, como Kou, él siempre sonreí solo en momentos especiales, iluminando todo a su paso, el solía ser verdaderamente sincero con sus sentimientos, aunque tuvo varios tropiezos, supo enmendarlos con su profeso amor a mi preciada amiga.

No quiero reír ahora, solo deseo llorar.

El cielo se ha puesto gris, y el aire ahora corre grácilmente provocando a su paso un breve, pero hondo sonido que atraviesa mi cabello y choca contra mis pálidas mejillas. No sé cómo pude caminar para llegar hasta este gélido lugar lleno de caras extrañas y desoladas que caminan a ningún lado. Lentamente, el tiempo pasa, pero una persona parece quedarse en el mismo sitio, sin mover un musculo, congelada en el tiempo. Su cabello largo y castaño se mece acompasadamente como las hojas de los árboles. Pero sus cristalinos ojos han esfumado toda esperanza que en ellos se albergaba. Quiero correr hacia ella y abrazarla para decirle que todo estará bien, sin embargo mis pies se niegan a moverse, ¿Por qué? Lo sé, porque nada está bien, no para ella que cada vez más se envuelve en su propio mundo lleno de una inevitable oscuridad.

Kou, tontamente alguna vez creí estar enamorada de ti, ahora comprendo que era un simple capricho. Mi vida desde ahora será guiada por la sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste. Te prometo, que pase lo que pase, cuidare a la persona que se niega a dejarte ir. La sostendré con toda la fuera que hay en mí, y, si es posible, sufriré por ella, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi propia felicidad.

Adiós amigo mío. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, muchas que _tú_ dejaste pendientes en este mundo. Comenzare por vivir, realmente vivir, sin apariencias, sin engaños, nunca, nunca más.

つづく...

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo continuare en la parte que se quedó el capítulo 6. Como verán esta es la primer parte de **_**Cartas perdidas, espacios en blanco, **_**no sé en qué momento de la historia coloque la segunda parte, pero lo haré y con otros dos personajes distintos.**

**Puf, me rindo con eso de pedirles reviews, sé que leen mi historia y ya con eso me basta, ya que definitivamente sé que no me quieren dejar un pequeño comentario Snif, snif…Bye!**

**NOTA: Le puse "M y M" refiriéndome a los apellidos de estas dos chicas; Murao y Makita.**


	8. Sueño profundo

Capítulo 8

"_**Sueño profundo" **_٭

Mis ojos se han topado de nuevo con esa mirada. Siento que el mundo se ha roto. ¿Volviste? ¿De verdad lo hiciste? No es una mentira, no puede ser una mentira. Quizá mis pensamientos cobraron vida propia, y por eso es que esta aquí, ahora, frente a mí. Observándome con esa cálida sonrisa.

—Kou.

Sin poder resistir por más tiempo me lanzó hacia sus brazos, olvidándome del cristal que nos separa. Él me recibió sin ninguna queja o reproche. Escondo mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lágrimas redondas y calientes resbalan por toda mi cara. Escucho los latidos de su corazón, igual que antes.

—Futaba.

Siento claramente como me acerca más hacia su cuerpo. Se aferra a mi como aquel día en el parque de diversiones.

—Kou…, regresaste. ¿Tú, en realidad te fuiste? —digo entrecortadamente, apartándome unos centímetros. Pero no recibo respuesta alguna, solo me ve con una sonrisa.

—Regrese… Por un tiempo. Solo para verte —su silencio se vuelve en palabras que me sacuden el corazón.

Pensé no volver a sentir esta calidez de nuevo. Me siento en paz, pero algo me dice que esta paz es un engaño. Sin embargo, mi corazón, aquel que late con fuerza, me dice que esto es verdad, que esto no es un sueño como muchos de los que he tenido durante las noches, ¿a quién debo creerle?

Sacudo mi cabeza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos que corren dentro de mí, con fuerza, como un remolino de un color incierto. No sé si es blanco o negro.

—Futaba…

Esa voz, vuelve a decir mi nombre con cierto aire de melancolía. Mis ojos se levantan para contemplar sus gestos; ya no sonríe, me observa con tristeza. Con lastima y angustia. Acaricia mi cabello, despacio, como si tratara de apaciguar el dolor que aún permanece en mi interior.

—¿Has estado llorando? —pregunta sin abandonar su semblante taciturno—. Tus ojos, pensé que la lluvia de tus ojos se había detenido, pero de un momento a otro siento que ha vuelto.

—¿Qué dices?

—No sirve de nada que tus ojos no lloren, si tu corazón lo sigue haciendo.

—No importa, mientras tu estés a mi lado, mi corazón sanara. Seguro lo hará.

—Me tengo que ir —dice de repente, virando hacia la ventana.

—¿A dónde te vas? ¿Tienes algo que hacer? —lo dije de manera tan natural, soltando una risilla, que termine por engañarme a mí misma.

—No sé a dónde voy. Pero, ahora que te he visto, siento que ya he terminado lo que debía hacer.

—Iré contigo.

—¡No! —grita, apegando mi cabeza sobre su pecho —.No puedes, no puedes. Quédate aquí, él te cuidara, yo se lo pedí.

—¿Él? ¿Quién?

—Tengo que irme —vuelve a decir.

El rápido palpitar de su corazón se detuvo, paralizando a su vez el mío. Mi cabeza, hasta ese momento, salió del letargo en el que se había sumergido. No podía creer que había olvidado lo obvio en cuestión de segundos. Kou estaba muerto, yo lo olvide, él me hizo olvidarlo. Su piel se volvió fría, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Este mundo ya no estaba en sus manos. Pero, aún con todo eso, su sonrisa volvió a deslumbrarme.

"Quizá, la sonrisa de un humano sea lo que lo haga un humano", pensé de forma monótona.

—Estas… muerto —susurre entrecortadamente, con lágrimas que cortaban mi rostro, casi sin creerlo.

—Lo sé. —Asintió con la cabeza, dibujando una titubeante risa.

Acerco su rostro al mío, sus labios, temblorosos, estaban a un centímetro de los míos, pero en el momento en que iba culminar aquel tacto… Se detuvo, rio amargamente y retrocedió solo para darme un beso, tierno y amoroso, en la frente.

Camino en dirección de la puerta. Volver a ver aquella espalda que me inspiraba tanta seguridad hizo que todo mi cuerpo se crispara.

Antes de salir por completo, volteo por última vez, agito su mano diciendo adiós y por ultimo conjuro unas palabras que terminaron de derrumbarme; "Te amo". Y acto seguido desapareció.

Sollocé tanto al punto de sentir que me desmayaba, el agua que cubría mis ojos no me dejaban ver nada a mi alrededor. Me sentía confusa, no sabía si esto era un sueño o todo había sido real.

Escuche una voz a lo lejos, decía mi nombre. Una punzada nació en mi corazón, como un pequeño haz de luz, una pequeñísima luz en medio de tanta tribulación.

Mi vista se nublo. Por fin diferencie el color del remolino en mi interior, no era negro ni blanco; era gris. Justo en este momento, me encontraba en un punto medio, superando el pasado, no pudiendo avanzar al futuro. El debate entre la tristeza y la felicidad. Lo bueno y lo malo. El amor y el odio. Volví a quedar en medio de la incertidumbre. Entre las lagrimas de dolor y de alegría.

—¡Futaba!

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre la butaca. Fue un sueño. Por lo menos estaba segura de algo.

—Kikuchi… ¿Qué paso?

—Te estaba buscando, encontré a Makita y me dijo que estabas aquí. Cuando llegue estabas llorando entre sueños, te veías muy afligida es por eso que… Estaba preocupado. Y trate de despertarte, llevo casi cinco minutos tratando de hacerlo.

Asustada, gire a la ventana, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

—Tengo que regresar a casa. —Me levante de un brinco.

—Yo igual, debo preparar mis cosas para el viaje.

—Es verdad, muy pronto todos nos iremos de aquí.

Kikuchi se acercó a mí, lentamente, y con delicadeza limpio una lagrima que aún rodaba por mi mejilla. Me aparte bruscamente, no me podía permitir darle falsas ilusiones, no de nuevo. Ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con el corazón que yo cargaba.

—Vamonos.

Caminamos juntos a casa. La atmósfera que nos seguía despedía incomodidad.

Las nubes naranjas y rojas del cielo me hicieron darme cuenta de los cambios que estaban por venir, el día no se podía conformar siempre por el sol porque llegaría, con el paso del tiempo, la tarde, para después culminar con la implacable noche. El viento sopla, cambiando el clima a su paso, cambiando los corazones de la personas. Nada se puede quedar igual. Todo avanza, sigue adelante, sin importar quién se queda detrás.

Decidí no contarle nada a Kikuchi acerca del sueño, no sé porque. Tal vez fue porque mis pensamientos se bifurcaban en todas direcciones, tal vez porque aquella calidez, que de repente paso a ser el invierno más cruel, me dejo petrificada.

.

.

—¡Levántate!

Alguien retiro las cobijas que me cubrían, escuche un gran alboroto a mi alrededor.

Mi madre corría de un lado a otro sacando y tirando ropa por doquier. Mi padre entraba y salía de la habitación, trayendo consigo algunos utensilios como mi cepillo de dientes, mi taza favorita, y una pequeña jaula.

—¿Qué hacen?

—¡Por Dios, niña! Tu vuelo está a punto de salir —gritó mi madre horrorizada.

Abrí los ojos desconmesuradamente. Olvide que hoy debía partí hacia Tokio. Planee llegar antes a la ciudad para adaptarme más rápido.

Me levante rápidamente, haciendo lo mismo que mis padres. Corría de un lado a otro, entraba y salía sin saber exactamente que hacía. Entre el ajetreo, escuche un pequeño maullido; Yoshioka me veía con ojos curiosos, moviendo la cola. Golpee mi frente con fuerza, no había comprado la jaula para que viajara conmigo. En ese momento mi padre se acercó y señalo la jaula que momentos atrás el había traído.

—Tu maestro la trajo esta mañana, pensó que la necesitarías. Por cierto, también dijo que antes de irte le llamaras para despedirte —habló mi padre sin perder la concentración mientras trataba de meter en la apretada maleta un peluche.

* * *

><p>Termine de empacar a tiempo. Me vestí con un ligero vestido azul cielo y ordene mi cabello en una coleta. Tome la maleta, la cual estaba más gorda de lo que había planeado, y después, con mucho cuidado, metí a Yoshioka en la jaula. Mi madre le había dado una pastilla que compro en una veterinaria, para que durmiera durante el vuelo, por eso note que sus ojos gatunos se cerraban.<p>

Baje a la sala con equipaje, y un gato, en ambas manos. Inmediatamente mis padres me ayudaron y subimos al auto, ellos ya estaba cambiados. Recordé, antes de salir, que debía llamar a Tanaka-sensei, por ello tuve que dejar esperando a mi familia en el auto.

* * *

><p>El teléfono sonó, sonó de nuevo…<p>

—¿Bueno?

—Tanaka-sensei.

—¡Ah! Hola, Yoshioka. Supongo que estas por irte.

—Así es, sensei.

—Espero que disfrutes el viaje. Cuídate, diviértete, y no descuides la universidad.

—Lo sé —reí con nerviosismo—, me tengo que ir o…

—¡Espera! Mi padre, él se quiere despedir también.

Escuche un poco de interferencia del otro lado, seguido de un largo silencio.

—Disculpa por retrasarte en tu viaje —dijo el señor Tanaka, no había perdido ese tono tan afable—. Sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero me emociona más de la cuenta que vayas a la universidad, siento lo mismo que el día en que Yuichi se marchó. No te dejes vencer, sé que eres fuerte, lo sé porque hiciste de mi hijo una persona mucho más valiente.

—Gracias… señor. Le prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo —mi voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, deseaba contarle lo del sueño, pero desistí.

—Cuídate, pequeña.

—Lo haré, gracias de nuevo.

Y colgué. Me quede en la sala, quieta, escuchando el sonido que producían las manecillas del reloj. "El tiempo de Kou se detuvo, no puedo detener también el mío", dije para mis adentros.

Con aquel pensamiento salí de casa, dispuesta a mejorar mi corazón que se había roto en pedazos, eso sería fácil, tenía a mis amigos, ellos, que significan tanto para mí, ellos, que simbolizan una parte de este perdido corazón. Pero, ¿Cómo recuperar mi otra mitad?

.

.

—Nos volveremos a ver. Iremos en vacaciones —dijo Shuuko, quien fue la primera en llegar después de mí y mis padres.

Todos acordamos vernos en el aeropuerto, después cada uno partiría a su respectivo destino. Yuuri, su novio, Kikuchi y yo iríamos al mismo lugar, más no viajaríamos en el mismo vuelo. De cierta forma eso me aliviaba.

El tiempo paso, y fueron llegando los demás; primero Yuuri, después Kikuchi y Uchimiya, y por ultimo Kominato.

—Llego la hora —resopló Yuuri.

—Cuídense —exclamó Kominato.

Fueron las únicas palabras que se pronunciaron entre las personas ahí reunidas. No hacían falta las palabras, después de todo, todo lo que teníamos que decir ya lo habíamos hecho durante nuestros años de preparatoria.

Lo siguiente fue algo confuso, nos atropellábamos unos a otros, nos observábamos por corto tiempo, temiendo romper en llanto. Camine para abrazar a Shuuko, tropecé con Kominato, el siguió, chocando de nuevo con Uchimiya, Yuuri vacilaba, sola, en su lugar, mientras que Shuuko y Kikuchi solo observaban, evitando nuestras miradas.

Por fin, la bocina sonó, dándonos la señal que esperábamos.

Tomamos las maletas, temblorosos, nos separamos con un simple adiós y algunas promesas. Yo me sentía bien, pues al final pude abrazar a mi amiga. Todos desaparecieron entre la gente, yo espere un poco mas. Me despedí de mis padres. Mamá lloraba, papá la abrazo. Ambos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Pensé que lloraría, en realidad era lo que quería; llorar entre sus brazos como cuando era una niña.

Me aparte de ellos. Arribe al avión y dije adiós a mi ciudad, a mis recuerdos… a Kou.

.

.

Tokio era una ciudad bastante ruidosa, sin embargo, por alguna razón sentí que en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, algo de caos que me hiciera olvidar. Mis ojos observaban con curiosidad todo el panorama, acostumbrándose al nuevo paisaje. La ciudad tenía sobre si una luz sobrenatural, no era la luz del sol, era algo distinto, algo nuevo e inquietante. El viento soplo, un viento nuevo, revitalizante, fresco. Senti que me estaba dando la bienvenida.

Algo comenzara a partir de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Como dato curioso les cuento que el título de este capítulo es el nombre de uno de mis libros favoritos, de una de mis autoras favoritas:** Banana Yoshimoto.**

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Antes que nada disculpen la tardanza, mi mente estaba en otro mundo, y es que casi siempre ando por el fandom de Digimon, pero no se preocupen, que nunca jamás me olvidaría de este fic ¡Jamás!<p>

Pues, creo que desde ahora se vienen más cosas, digamos que felices. Los días de universidad comenzaran, y los sentimientos de Futaba-chan evolucionaran y cerraran puestas aún abiertas.

¡Mata ne!

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D: Cambie la imagen del fic, ¿vieron?


End file.
